This invention relates to electrical hoists or the like, and more particularly to dependent type electrical switch control means therefor. Electrically operated hoists are typically installed at various heights relative to the surfaces upon which the hoist operators stand. Therefore, when initially installed the electrical "cord" (which typically comprises a plurality of individually insulated conductors) as well as the associated strain relief chain or cable extending between the pendant switch and the hoist, are required to be of any one of a variety of lengths in order to support the pendant switch at a proper elevation for efficient use by the operator. Also, in many cases a previously installed hoist may be required to be moved from time to time and reinstalled for operation by different personnel at locations involving different heights relative to the operational floor level. Thus, provision must be made for adjustments of the length of the hoist control cord as well as its accompanying strain relief device.
On the job changes in the length of the chain or wire or twisted wire cable comprising the strain relief device are typically made such as by substituting a new chain or the like for the original; or chopping the original to a shorter length, or adding a piece to its original length such as may be required. Or, the strain relief device may deliberately be provided initially of a length anticipated to be longer than ever required. Then, upon installation at any given site, the pendant switch is hooked into any appropriate link or position on the strain relief device, and the excess length may be looped upwardly and tied about the upper body portion of the device. Such adjustments are easily and readily made because such strain relief devices need only be mechanically "hooked" to both the housing of the hoist and to the dependent hoist operating control panel. However, incidental to any such transition, it has heretofore been also necessary to first separately electrically disconnect both ends of each conductor in the originally employed control cord from the terminals at the hoist as well as in the pendant switch; and then to connect both ends of each conductor in the replacement cord to the terminals in the hoist and in the switch panel. Such operations may, of course, be reliably performed only by specialized personnel, and are time consuming and expensive.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for control systems as aforesaid an improved combination of hoist control cord and strain relief device, eliminating the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object is to provide an improved combination hoist control cord and strain relief device which avoids the need for electrically disconnecting and reconnecting hoist control cord conductors to hoist motor and pendant switch panel terminals when readapting a previously installed hoist to meet any of the aforesaid problems. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the specification hereinafter.